


A Golden Paring

by PrincessClemi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessClemi/pseuds/PrincessClemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place during our heroes fifth year, only this time, there is no Voldemort, since he was killed by Harry’s parents and their friends. Harry was raised by his muggle family and discovered the world of magic at the age of 11. He then went to Hogwarts and became best friends with Ronald Weasley. But as they grew up, their relationship started becoming much more complex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my very first fanfiction and I hope you like it! Please, please give me your opinion, I want to do this right!
> 
> About this chapter, I really wanted to do a backstory, so it's a bit short, but I felt it should be put forst. Things are going to change in the next chapters, so brace yourselves, and I hope you like it!

***15 years ago***

AVADA KEDAVRA

A green light filled the room. Lily Potter was struggling to get up. She gathered her last bits of strength and covered her son with her body. _You can’t have my son_ , she whispered. _Harry, remember, we will always love you,_ she added, before the Dark lord’s last spell hit her. She died without a word, and a strange atmosphere of emptiness filled the room. Suddenly, the air was pure and the light was white. Baby Harry was alone.

Outside, his father’s body was lying next to his ex friend Peter. Remus and Severus were barely standing, while Sirius was on his knees. Abashment was floating on their faces. They could feel the air too, and somehow, they knew. They had defeated the Dark lord. Finally, the danger was gone.

Sirius took a deep breath. _So, what do we do with the baby now?_

 

***5 years ago***

Harry was barely understanding the situation. First, a giant had stormed in his home – that is, his uncle’s home – and taken him away. He said he knew his parents, he said they were sorcerers and Harry was one too. And then they had met with his father’s friends. Learning about his parents had made him really happy, but he was all too confused. And that was only the beginning. The giant – who kept saying he was only a half-giant – had then taken him to this place called Diagon Alley. Some people were whispering on their way, and Harry thought it was because they had never seen a half-giant but Hagrid – that was his name – eventually told him he was famous because his parents had done a lot of good for their world. And his lightning-bolt scar was something everyone had heard of, apparently.

They proceeded to buy a wand, books, and tons of things that would be necessary in his new life. He even got a white owl and called it Edwig. On their way back, they met a family of red-head wizards, which Hagrid introduced as the Weasleys.

_Hi, I’m Ronald, but you can call me Ron! You must be Harry Potter._ The boy smirked. He looked about his age. He was the first person to actually say it loud. Harry smiled back. _I am._

The next day, they had taken a strange train, and here he was, sitting under a talking hat. The thing was apparently called the Sorting Hat, but it was talking anyway, and that’s all that mattered.

GRYFFINDOR

The hat shouted. There was an uproar on the side of the room. Harry stood up and joined his new family. The red-headed boy was also sorted in Gryffindor. He sat next to him and smiled. Harry liked him more and more.

 

***1 year ago***

He was sitting on his bed when the door cracked open.

_Harry, we should talk…_ Harry raised his head to see his best friend in the doorway. Oddly, Ron looked shy, and wasn’t blabbering as usual. He had never seen him act like this. It must be something important, he thought.

_I know you’re busy helping Cedric with this tri-wizard thing and everything, since your parents were the best wizards of their generation, and you probably don’t feel anything at all about this, but this is about my sister…_

Ron looked conflicted, but Harry couldn’t understand what he was trying to say.

_What do you think about her?_ Ron blurted out, almost regretting it right away. Harry blushed. He liked Ginny because she reminded him of the sister he never had. He always felt the need to protect her, but was it something more? How could he know about love or anything of the sort when he grew up practically alone? And Ginny... Honestly he didn't know who he liked more between her and her brother, but he certainly hadn't thought of it that way. They needed to sort things out.


	2. Take care of yourself, love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, this is the second chapter! The flashbacks are over (for now?) and this is the present time... Hope you enjoy, please leave me your opinion!

***present time***

Gryffindor’s common room was empty when Harry stepped in. Everyone was asleep upstairs, but the fire was still heart-warming, and he couldn't sleep anyway. Harry wanted to be alone, he wanted to take some time and breathe. Alone. And most of all, he needed to think. Ever since Lavender had broken up with Ron, things were different. She had told Harry that she felt he didn’t like her, but he wouldn’t believe her. She said she felt he liked someone else. Girls... He would never understand them. How could his nest friend possibly be hiding something this big from him? Yet he also felt that something was different. Ron hadn't really talked about it, and Harry didn't know how to bring it up. Ron had been dumped, after all. And yet he somehow seemed to be okay. And it felt like there was something unspoken between them.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He turned his head and saw Ginny staring at him from the other side of the room. She looked both tired and glad to see him. She smiled. But he wanted to be alone. That's when it struck him. She was the last person he wanted to see right now. And somehow, it hurt. She was supposed to be his girlfriend after all. Ginny had been dating him for a year, and it felt good. He was already part of the Weasley family anyway - Molly had practically adopted him the day she met him - so dating their daughter felt like the right thing to do. Things seemed to be in order. And she sure did like him. He liked her to, except probably not as much as she did. But the time they spent together was always well-spent, and people seemed to be jealous of their sweet relationship. If something was odd between them, he just assumed it was because he knew nothing about love. His aunt wasn't exactly the loving type, and neither was her husband. Not to mention their son. Even though he grew up with them, he never felt he was part of the family. With the Weasleys, he did. And with Ginny, he felt loved.

She sat next to him without a word. Her hair brushed his cheek, but he didn't feel anything. She leaned in and kissed him lovingly. Her lips were warm and soft. They had always been. He could feel how much she loved him. But this time, he couldn't respond. Things weren't right tonight.

_Are you okay?_ she asked.

_I don't know, I'm a bit preoccupied. Something doesn't feel right these days, but I can't quite put my finger on it._

She rested her head on his shoulder. _It's going to be alright. I am here for you if you need me. You know that._

He winced, glad that she couldn't see him. Yes, he knew that very much. But tonight, it seemed to be part of the problem too. She gave him so much and he gave her nothing. He even felt nothing. Tonight, he wanted to be alone. And more than that, he wanted some time without her, to think things through. Maybe it was because of his childhood, but he always felt he made better decisions during the night. He really needed this time alone. But how could he tell her to go away like this? Even the thought of it didn't seem right. More than ever, she looked innocent, and he knew she needed him. So he kept quiet.

After a moment of silence, she stood up. She looked at him with a smile, and kissed him good night. Her eyes were conveying so much... Suddenly he felt she knew. She was reading in him, he thought. Maybe she even saw things he hadn't quite figured out.

_Seems like you need to be alone. But you should go to sleep, it's past midnight and you definitely need it. You have to take care of yourself, love._

_Thanks._ What could he reply to that. She was so genuine. She wanted him to be happy. And he was just thinking of pushing her away. It was getting worse, and he still didn't quite understand what was going on with him.

He eventually went back to the room he shared with Ron. His best friend was sleeping, and he looked peaceful. Harry smiled. No spiders or itchy pullovers tonight... Harry knew he needed to talk to him, but he didn't know how to formulate things. A year ago, Ron was dating Lavender, and they were all lovey-dovey. He had arranged things between Harry and his sister. The year was going smoothly, and the mood was for a party since it was the year of the tri-wizard cup. And Cedric Diggory had brought back victory to Hogwarts, once again. Everyone was so happy, and they all felt invincible. It felt so far away now... Now the cup was over, and 5 years was full of exams. Now Ron had been dumped, and even though he seemed to have gotten over it quickly, his frequent nightmares gave Harry doubts. Maybe he wasn't that okay. What if he was hiding something from him? Maybe Lavender was right? Harry didn't like her that much, especially since she used to spend most of her time with him, and made him feel left aside. But he knew she cared for him - if not loved him - and he still wasn't sure why they ended their relationship like that. Now he felt lost of the time, and wondered about things he didn't want to question. Why was life so complicated? He didn't understand why he cared about all this. Eventually he fell asleep.

 

He was awoken by Ron shaking him. Once again, he had overslept. And days went on, but he still felt something weird every time either Ron or Ginny was in the room.

 

Finally he set up his mind to talk about it with Ron. Just like his best friend did about a year ago, he knocked awkwardly on the door...

_Ron? I think we need to talk..._

Sure man, he replied without even looking. He hadn't noticed how awkward Harry was, which somehow made him feel even worse. He sat on his bed, facing him.

_It's about your sister..._

_Want ideas for her birthday?_

Great. He had forgotten that his girlfriend's birthday was the next week. Don't panic, he thought. You can do this. Ron seemed so comfortable, he didn't know how to say it. Getting into a deep conversation about love wasn't exactly the plan. But how do you explain your best friend you want him to help him with your feelings with his sister? How do you tell him you want to break up with his sister without hurting her feelings? Talking to Ron wasn't the solution, and he didn't have the guts for it anyway. Maybe Hermione would be a better help. She was a girl after all, what better solution to help him with girls problems?

_Hmm yeah_ , he answered miserably.


	3. I didn't want this to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow :3  
> I wanted to update another chapter yesterday night but that's when the site was down so we all had to wait patiently. Sorry, I feel the story isn't evolving as well as I wanted it to, but I hope you like it anyway! I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow!

KNOCK KNOCK

 _I can do this_ , he thought.

Hermione opened the door. Suddenly he wanted to run away.

_Oh Harry, what's wrong?_

_Hum, I need your advice with..._ He couldn't bring himself to say any more.

She smiled.  _This is about Ginny right?_ He nodded, speechless. _I knew something was wrong._

Hermione always sees everything, of course she had noticed something must be wrong with him. This had been going on for several weeks now. And she would understand him. She would help him. She always did. He gathered his courage and tried to explain.

_You know, ever since Lavender and Ron broke up, I keep thinking about it. I keep thinking about my relationship with Ginny and how it doesn't feel right. I'm trying my best but I can't seem to feel anything about her anymore. I wonder if it's because I'm too focused on Ron and worried about him. You know he's having nightmares and..._

Harry realised he hadn't been breathing. He didn't know what to say.

 _And Lavender told me he most likely liked somthing else_ , he mumbled,  _and it keeps disturbing me._

He was so lost. Talking about it helped him realise this situation a little more, but he wasn't sure about everything. One thing he knew, though, was that he didn't need advice to help with his relationship with Ginny. He knew it now. He needed help to break up with her, without destroying her or his relationship with Ron.

 _Sounds a bit complicated, but nothing I cannot handle!_ Hermione smiled. Harry felt so grateful. She wasn't judging him. She was going to help him. Maybe it wasn't going to be that hard after all.

_You obviously cannot continue with this relationship, but this is also something you have to take care of on your own._

Harry winced. Bad news. Since he needed her, this was obviously not something he felt he could handle on his own. He wanted to say something, but he heard a noise behind him. Ron was standing there, looking at both of them. Harry wondered how much he had heard. He wondered how the hell he got to this point. He hadn't wanted things to go that way for sure. Ron kept staring even though he clearly knew both had seen him. No one felt like breaking the slience. Harry should have talked to Ron first and he knew it. But it was too hard, and now too late anyway.  _Why isn't he saying a damn thing_ , he found himself wondering.

Finally, Ron broke the silence.

 _Don't ever talked to me again_ , he said, throwing his darkest look at Harry. And then he left the room.

Exactly what Harry had been trying to avoid. How could he make things up now... How could he tell Ginny? She obviously cared for him, and had always been here for him. She was worried about him lately, but always trying her best. He was the only one feeling awkward. He didn't want to hurt her after all. He only felt this wasn't right.

 _I'm sorry it had to happen this way_ , said Hermione.  _Tell me if you need anything, but I think you're the only one who can solve this right now._

 _Can you tell Ron I'm sorry?_ he answered weakly.

 

***One week later***

_Hermione, can you tell Harry to clean up his side of the room? It's getting real messy and I hate it._

Hermione sighed. This had been going on for a whole week. Ron refusing to speak to Harry, Harry feeling sorry about his actions, Ginny smelling something fishy, Harry avoiding her and not finding the courage to talk to her. Things had to change.

They entered their potions class, and she sat between both of them. She didn't even feel like listening today, which was extremely unusual, but those two would be the death of her. She was scared every minute that the situatiob would turn into a fight.

_Hermione, can you tell Ron to pass me the book?_

_Hermione, can you tell Harry that just because he doesn't like my sister means he cannot ask things politely?_

This was too much for Harry. He had been feeling bad for the whole week, and he knew it was his fault. But bringing things up like this, right here, right now, was a pretty awful idea. He glared at Ron. He really hated things that way. But at the same time, he was tired of seeing Ron all the time. The look in his eyes hurt him.

 _Look Ron, I'm tired of your shit. If you don't want to talk to me for some stupid reason..._ Harry was trying to stay calm, but he barely contained it. Ron couldn't.

 _My sister is not some kind of stupid reason!_ he shouted, now standing in front of Harry.

Professor Snape finally interrupted them.

_Mister Weasley, would you please get back to your seat..._

_But this is Harry's fault!!_

This was too much for their teacher. Just because he used to be his parents' friend didn't mean Snape would forgive turning his lesson into a fight.

_Will you please not answer me like this Weasley. You and Potter will be cleaning this very room tonight, as well as all the following evenings, until I decide you are forgiven for turning my class into a mess..._


	4. I didn't think it could get any worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is a new chapter. I have a general idea about where I want to take the story in general, but writing the chapters is yet another thing to do... (and I want to sleep all the time these days so it's not exactly helpful).
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, feel free to give me your opinion, I'd love to see your comments! I want to do this right, so tell me if you like it! (also I don't know if the chapters are long enought, I hope they're okay!)
> 
> I'll write another chapter very soon, enjoy your reading...

Great. That meant spending time with Ron. When he hadn't spoken to him for a week. Not gonna happen. But thank god Harry might get some help from his other uncles. While Severus had become Potion's teacher at Hogwarts after the final fight with the Dark Lord, his parent's other friends Siruis and Remus had become teachers for the Defense Against the Dark Arts magic. Everyone in the school knew that Snape actually wanted their place, but damn, they were good at it, and he knew it, so he didn't complain. And while he did tend to punish anyone who disturbed his class, Remus and Sirius might agree to make an exception for Harry - he was their protégé after all, and they were partly at fault for the way he grew up, since it was their idea to have him live with his mother's sister and her family. Now they knew it was a pretty bad idea, but then, it had seemed to be the best plan. But ever since he had come to Hogwarts, he had found a real home, and never come back to this awful place. He would spend every summer with his uncles, as he liked to call them, or with the Weasleys... Okay, how did he end up thinking about Ron again?

Harry's plan was to get his uncles' pity, and therefore avoid the cleaning, for both him and Ron, of course - Ron hating him even more than now was the last thing he wanted - so he started looking for them as soon as classes were over.

Eventually, he found them, chatting near the library. Always together. After everything they had been through. Always together. Well, it made it easier for him to find them. By the way they looked at him and smiled, half-mockingly, he knew they had already been told about the cleaning thing. Sirius spoke first.

_If you are here because you want to avoid the cleaning, you have to know I pretty much agree with Severus. And this kind of punishment doesn't do no harm..._

_You know you have to behave properly in class, it's not that hard!_ continued Remus.  _And I have an inkling spending some time with your best friend right now might be a good idea..._

_That's exactly what I was trying to avoid_ , mumbled Harry.

Seems like he wouldn't get any help from them. Everyone was tied up against him these days. Well it's not that he wanted to avoid Ron at any cost, he did agree that they needed to talk, and he really wanted to. More than ever, he actually needed his friend's help, and his presence in general. But Ron seemed really determined, and even if it pained Harry, he also wanted to respect his wished.

After exchanging a few more words with them, Harry left, defeated. Time for cleaning...

 

And he was actually late. Harry entered the room, out of breath. Ron was already there, of course.

_Glad to see you were able to join us Potter,_  said Snape. Always using irony. Always so harsh. Harry sometimes forgot that he used to be his parents' friend. He seemed so different from Sirius and Remus. As far as he knew - and they hadn't actually told him that much, sometimes gave him hints, but in the end, he knew they hid a lot from him - all three of them were the closest people to his parents, and it was sometimes hard for him to imagine all of them together. Happy. Alive. Heroes.

Reality struck him. He had some cleaning to do. As well as some talking with his best friend, and that seemed to be tha hardest part.

Snape finally left them together, after clearly instructing them that he wanted the tiniest speck of dust disappeared from this room when he would be back in two hours. And if that wasn't annoying enough, he had taken their wands, so they actually had to do it the muggle way.

_Ron we need to talk..._

_I thought we were here to clean, Potter._

Don't call me Potter, he thought. It hurts. People always call him that when they have something to reproach him. It puts some distance. And he didn't want this distance between him and his best friend. He decided to talk nevertheless, after all, Ron had no other choice but to listen.

_I wanted to talk with you first, but I didn't know how to. I've been thinking about this a lot. I think about it all the time. I think about her, I think about you, I think about all our relationships, and I don't know what to do... I don't want to lose you, and I didn't mean to hurt anyone..._

Ron interrupted him. Finally, he was talking to him.

_So what? You didn't mean to hurt so it doesn't count? It's her birthday today, you asshole, and what are you going to give her? You're going to break up?_

Harry wanted to answer, but he heard someone gasp, and turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway. She looked away before his eyes reached hers, and ran through the corridor.

_Seems like you got what you wanted_ , mumbled Ron.


	5. Breakups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working but my motivation is close to zero. So I thought I would write to actually do something. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to add a little more action! Please give me some feedback, I have so many ideas but I don't know if I'm doing this right. (And by the way, I'm sorry if I make mistakes or typos...)
> 
> But more importantly, enjoy your reading!

A moment later, they were both running after Ginny in the corridor. Screw Snape, and screw the cleaning, after all getting stuff back together was what Harry needed most. Being honest with his girlfriend. Getting his best friend back. He was ready to clean the labs till the end of his years at Hogwarts, if it would allow hiw to fix things right now. Ron followed him without much thinking. Even if he wouldn't show it, he still cared about Harry. And he surely wanted to make sure his sister was okay.

Harry could hear Ginny crying, and he couldn't help hating himself a little more. She was running towards the girls' toilets, and soon disappeared inside. He was powerless. There was no way he would enter this. Not with Moaning Myrtle. And it was girls' only anyway. He usually got enough attention, being the son of the people who saved the entire wizard community, and he certainly didn't need to add 'entered the girls' toilets' to his never ending palmares of punishments for stupid things he did in Hogwarts.

He heard Ron's footsteps stop, only half a meter behind him. He could feel his hard breath on his neck.

 _So what do we do now?_  

They both talked at the same time. Like the old days. Everything wasn't lost, he thought, as they both couldn't help smiling.

 _We wait?_  Harry suggested.

 _Still a coward, I see_. Answered Ron, his voice back to coldness.

_Really man, we need to talk._

_I think the person you should be talking with is my sister, not me. I have nothing to do with this._

_Yeah well, I'm obviously not entering this place. And as far as she knows, you knew too, so she'll think you were part of the not-telling-her-thing too. We better talk._

Ron sighed. Harry had a point. But the corridor here wasn't the best place to talk. And they still were supposed to be cleaning, so they headed back to the potions lab. WI,thout much surprised, Snape was already in the room, but for once, he was actually nice.

_Well gentlemen, I see cleaning isn't really your thing but it looks fair enough for today. Your uncle excused both of you for now, Potter, but that doesn't mean I won't see you here again tomorrow. Same place, same time. You can go since you seem oh so busy young men._

 

At last, something was going okay. They were now both sitting in their room, and finally looking at each other. Finally talking. Suddenly, Harry felt hot.

 _Should we, ugh, open the window?_ he asked hesitantly.

And then Ron blurted out laughing. Harry smiled awkwardly. _What the hell,_ he thought. _If you wanted to make me feel uncomfortable, well, mischief managed, as my father used to say._

_Okay man, I can't hold it any longer. Let's talk, and let's fix this shitty situation of yours. I can't resent you forever, so let's put an end to it, but you won't get much help for me. I don't mind getting this little explanation of yours though._

Finally, his best friend was back. He could see the smile in his blue eyes. Harry almost laughed to, but something was holding him back. It was not the moment to waste time. He tried to explain the whole situation to Ron without sounding weird, but he didn't really understand him himself, so it was not the easiest thing to do. He couldn't just say he had been thinking about breaking up with Ginny ever since her brother and his best friend had been single. Though appearently, that was the case. He needed to think about that alone. He simply said that for some time, things weren't the same, and he feared his feelings for Ginny were gone.  _If you ever had some_ , a voice whispered deep down in his mind.

 _Good to see you being honest, bud._ _She's going to be okay, don't worry_.

Ron had gotten the gist of it. Everything was going to be alright.

 

At least that's what he thought until Lavender bursted into the room, her blonde curls messed up - she had obviously been running - and a look of panick in her eyes.

 _Ginny..._ she started. Harry could feel the trouble coming. He could almost sense it punching him in the face. Ron looked anxious and worried too (but it was clearly not because Lavender was on the verge of fainting. Obviously he had gotten over her.  _When did this happen?_ wondered Harry.  _And how on earth did I not notice this?_ )

Finally, she looked like had her breath back. She looked at them both, trying to stay calm.

_Ginny has disappeared..._

_NO!_  

They both screamed at the same time, leaving the room in the blink of an eye.

The common room was silent, but outside, the murmur was getting bigger. Ghosts, students, teachers, the word was everywhere.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN REOPENED

Ron looked at Harry.

_Can we panic now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes more comments here this time! I didn't want to spoil you the chapter before! I hope you liked it, I finally made Lavender appear, and I hope you like the new twist!
> 
> New chapter coming soon...


	6. Empty Hallways and Panicked Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy it! I also added some back story to Harry & Cedric because I only refferred to it earlier so I thought it'd be nice to make it clearer. As you obviously noticed I'm completely revisiting the original story, and I hope it suits you! I love writing and this gives me a lot of feels... Anyway I'm getting more kuddos lately so thanks!
> 
> And happy easter to you all!!

***1 year ago***

Harry and Cedric were the last ones in the common room. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students had all finally left, and the Hogwarts students were back to their respective common rooms. Finally they could take a moment to breathe, and realise all the things that had happened during this year.

_So... you won the Triwirad Tournament in the end._  Said Harry.

_Yes. But that would never have happened without your help. You're the one who told me about the dragons for the first task..._

_Yeah well technically I disobeyed the rules by going into the Forbidden Forrest, and since I witnessed Hagrid feeding them AND showing them to the Beauxbatons Headmistress I figured it should be of some help to you. After all we were not complete strangers. And helping your school is the thing to do, right?_ Harry smiled. Helping Cedric had been such a fantastic thing to do. Finally, he wasn't the one getting all the starlight for something he hadn't even done. Cedric had gotten the fame, but Harry had also felt the pride of being of some use.

_True, but you didn't have to. And you told me how to deal with journalists, that was fantastic..._

Once again, Harry smiled.

_It's only natural. When you finally know how to deal with them, you know you have to help a comrade in distress. They are awful._

It was Cedric's turn to smile.

_And Harry... I heard you were dating Ginny Weasley? I mean, I've always known you had a thing for Weasleys, but that was kinda unexpected!_

Harry blushed.

_Well you know, it was kinda unexpected for me too._ He hesitated.  _But really, Ginny is the kindest and most adorable person I've ever met..._

 

***present day***

Without thinking, Harry took Ron's hand and started running through the corridors, towards Hufflepuff's common room. Ron's hand was soft, but he barely had the time to notice. Their hands fitted perfectly together.

_Cedric might be able to help us!_ he shouted to his friend, finally noticing that the boy didn't know where they were headed.

Finally, they reached it. Harry drummed on the door. Zacharias finally opened it, looking seriously pissed.

_... Cedric ..._ was the only thing Harry managed to say.

Finally the boy heard them and came towards them. Harry's breath was starting to come back, but Ron looked completely lost. Cedric stared at their hands, still locked together, and smirked. Harry blushed, and they both let go.

_Hum, we need your help... I think you might know something..._

_About the Chamber you mean? All I know is that the last time it was opened, we weren't even born... But I do believe our parents were so that means..._

_We should ask Sirius and Remus!_

A smile brightened both Harry and Ron's face as they screamed the answer together. They thanked Cedric and left.

 

A moment later, they were running again.

 

Finally, they found their favorite teachers. They were trying to calm down a group of Hufflepuff students who were running all over the place at the news that the Chamber had been reopened, not even knowing what it actually meant. They managed to get their attention, and have them listen. But suddenly Harry didn't know what to say. Ron gathered his courage and whispered:

_Ginny is in the Chamber..._

 

Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm seemed to be the general motto of every students at that very moments. They had been counted and checked an endless amount of times, and indeed, Ginny Weasly had gone missing. The last time she had been seen was indeed in the girls' toilets, and as Lavender had told them, she was most likely trapped into the Chamber. A Chamber who had never been opened ever since the Dark Lord had put his snake into it, and as far as they knew, it was still there and pretty much alive, as the basilic was magical.

 

The small rescue party was composed of both Harry and Ron, and a couple of teachers: Severus Snape, both Sirius and Remus, as well as their House Mistress, professor McGonagall, who was extremely worried about her locked-away student. They walked through the empty hallways in silence and finally reached to door to the Chamber, which was in fact, the center of the bathroom sinks. No need for a spell, it was still opened to the one who looked carefully.

Harry and Ron entered first, being the smallests among the group. They were ready to help Sirius down, but suddenly they heard a big clang and all turned black. The door was closed. They were locked inside. And they couldn't hear anything, either from the other side, or in the tunnels awaiting them.


	7. The Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I only published the previous chapter last night, but I really want the story to evolve, and why should I need a reason to update it anyway? I've spent the day eating and reading fanfics and doing nothing (I decided that Easter was not the day for homework) so I'm actually finally doing something. ANYWAY. I have decided to make this 10 chapters long, and it will probably end soon. A lot is going to happen in the following chapters, so be prepared! I hope you like it, and please do give me some feedback! (And I know I already said it, but it is the first time I'm writing a fanfic and I'm basically doing whatever I want, so I hope I'm doing this right!)

It was dark. Ron was about to freak out. Harry was trying to stay calm but it wasn't that easy. Don't think about the huge snake. Saving Ginny. Keep making sense. Harry was thinking really hard. Keeping his thoughts under control wasn't usually a piece of cake, and it was really, really hard at this very moment.

_WAIT DID YOU SPEAK DID YOU HEAR THAT??_

Ron was screaming, and shaking him.

_UNLESS YOU CAN SPEAK SNAKE THAT WAS DEFINITELY THE SNAKE IT MUST BE THE SNAKE!!_

Harry was trying to understand the situation but Ron's screams weren't really helping. But suddenly he recalled something. This had happened years ago. When he still lived with his uncle and aunt. He shrugged. Good thing he hadn't seen them in ages because they always made him feel bad, and awkward, and useless, and unwelcome, and... Anyway. The thing was. One day they had gone to a zoo - probably on his cousin's bidding - and a strange thing had happened. A snake had talked to him. And Harry had freed him. And everyone had freaked out, but for once, Harry had felt happy. And a bit free, too.

 _Hmmm Ron..._ He tried to calm him down.  _I just remembered something..._

_Is it the moment to be freakin nostalgic man??_

_Wait, listen. I think that I can speak snake. I know it may sound weird, but it happened once. It means that the snake - whataver its name is - is most likely close, but it also means we can do something against it._

_Is that supposed to make me feel better??_

_Well at least we are not unarmed. And I'm sure it's really going to help..._

Harry was trying to sound hopeful. It was the best thing he could do for Ron after all. For the both of them actually. Always see the bright light at the end of the tunnel.

 

Eventually they started walking. It was not the right moment to waste their precious time. They had lighted their wands so it was not that dark, and more importantly, they were staying silent, ready to face whatever was ahead of them. Fortunately, they avoided spiders, or any kind of bugs. Finally, Ron eased down. Harry was becoming more hopeful.

 

Something cracked.

 _Shh_ , whispered Harry, putting his hand on Ron's arm in the most comforting way he could, knowing that the ginger was freaking out easily.

They slowed their pace, and carried on. Finally, they reached a huge room. The ceiling was high, but the light was blueish. It was more like a bridge, under the castle. It was some kind of underground lake. The place looked old, and obviously no one had been there for decades. The legend was true then. It used to be the Dark Lord's secret hideout. The place he hid the snake. But no one had been able to open it after his death, and eventually they had given up. If the animal showed up they would be ready to fight, but they wouldn't look for it. And here they were, two teenagers, about to come across it. But there was no sign of it so far.

And finally the boys saw her. Ginny was lying down in the opposite corner of the room - if this strange place could be called a room. She was wounded, but she was still awake, as she tried to sit when she heard them approaching. They ran towards her, relieved to see her.

 _Harry..._ She murmured as they bent next to her.  _I'm so sorry..._

 _Why should you be sorry?_ He was confused.  _I'm the one who should have been honest with you..._

_I'm sorry I got you into this situation..._

_Don't worry, we will all get out of here soon_ , he interrupted her. But she didn't let him finish.

 _And I'm sorry we didn't talk earlier. I know I'm not making much sense_ , she smiled,  _but just listen._ She saw the worried look her brother was giving her and added:  _I'm not very wounded. I just tripped on my way down. Moaning Myrtle is the one who opened the door for me by the way. She thought I'd need a place to think, to be alone. I know this is not the best place ever. I should have known it would cause a mess. I should have known it was some kind of trap. She doesn't really like me, so maybe she just wanted to punish me..._

Harry put his hand on her arm.

 _It's okay. We're here now. We will find a way out. But..._ He hesitated.  _What did you want to tell me?_

_I don't know if it's the right moment actually..._

_Come on sis._ It was Ron's turn to interrupt.  _We have all the time we want._

Once again, Ginny smiled. She turned her face to look at Harry.

_Okay. We should have talked before. But I didn't let you. I have always suspected it actually, and these past few weeks it grew clearer. I know you don't like me Harry, I just didn't want to admit it. And maybe I wanted you to realise it too. You like someone else darling, and I couldn't make you unlike him. So I just waited._

_Wait..._ Ron looked at her.  _What's with you girls, always thinking we like someone else??_

 _You do,_ she said with a smile.  _And so does he. Just take your time... Now shall we get out of here?_

Though they didn't understand half of what she had said, they helped her up without a word. Her ankle was twisted, and she had a small cut on the arm, but it was all the damage.

 

They were ready to go, when they heard something.

A hiss.

And it was getting louder.

It was coming closer.

 _I swear it's not me this time..._ Harry tried to joke.


	8. Darkness all around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely exhausted and I've been wanting to sleep all day, it's horrible. I have my exams starting on Monday and I'm completely stressed about it (and also have no motivation...). But as promised, here is another chapter! Writing makes me feel better, so I won't complain! I actually forgot about the exams during the whole time I wrote and it really feels good... I even wrote more than the usual! The story is most likely going to end soon, I hope you like it!

Harry and Ron were both standing up, hesitant. Ginny was standing between them, relying on them. And then they saw it.

It was huge.

It was coming closer.

And it had ovbiously coming right towards them. Suddenly, it crossed Ron's mind.

_Harry, do it now... The thing you did earlier, the hissing thing... You said you could speak to snakes!! Do it now!!_

Ginny tried not to look too surprised when she realised that the boy she had been dating for about a year could actually speak to snakes. It wasn't the moment to be surprised. It was the moment to find a goddamn idea to get out of this mess, and Ron's suggestion seemed rather the best possibility they had right now. The three of them were clenching their wands, ready to hit back any minute.

_It's easier when there is no pressure..._ mumbled Harry.

_DO IT NOW,_ shouted Ron, and Ginny couldn't help noticing what a pair the two boys made. Both different and similar. They completed each other. And they couldn't work without each other. She smiled.

_Try your best, Harry, we have your back._

 

And Harry talked to the snake. He said they meant no harm, and somehow ended up there by accident. He asked the snake how long he had been there.

And the snake replied to him. As they had supposed, he was indeed the Dark Lord's snake. Basiliks could live for a very long time, as long as they changed skin. The snake had been locked here for years, not being able to go out ever since his master had died. Ever since his parents' had killed him, Harry realised. But he didn't mention it.

_I want to go out of here!_ hissed Nagini (that was the name, of the snake, as far as Harry had understood it).

_I'm afraid it won't be easy_ , replied the boy.  _We don't really take the decisions here, you know..._

He turned back to explain the problem to the Weasleys.

_Are you crazy??_ said Ron.  _You talk nice things into this gigantic beast so that it lets us go, and we get the hell out of here, and never set a foot back here!_

Ginny was less drastic, and said they might as well give it a chance. But the freeing was most likely impossible. There was no way the teachers would let them hang around the school with a gigantic basilik, especially since it used to be a friend to the Dark Lord.

Harry tried to explain to Nagini that it wasn't actually welcome in the castle, but the snake was becoming more persistent.

_I am going out._ It finally said.  _There is no point arguing. The only question is how are you letting me out._

_We have to kill it..._ whispered Ron.

Harry didn't know what to do. They had to get out, and they obviously couldn't leave if the snake wouldn't let them. The discussion had started out okay, but now there seemed to be no escape. He had been kind, though, he had tried its best.

_We need to discuss this,_ he finally said to the snake.  _We can't leave right now, so you might as well let us talk together._

 

Harry turned to Ron and Ginny.

_We need to find an escape plan._

_But we could help him..._ said Ginny.

_No way,_ said Ron.

_It's dangerous,_ added Harry. His parents hadn't died for him to free this snake into the forest of his school. Ginny had always been kind, but letting the snake go was completely out of the question.  _And do not try anything stupid,_ he added, looking at her.

 

_Enough discussion!_ hissed the snake. He had barely let them talk for five minutes, and they hadn't come up with anything.

_The snake boy stays with me, and you two go back clear the way for me,_  added Nagini, rolling up its tail around Harry's ankle.

_There's no way Harry is staying with you alone!_ said Ron, even though he hadn't understood a thing.

Harry explained the situation to them, and translated the rest for the snake. It was becoming really exhausting. It was finally decided that the two boys would stay here, and Ginny was supposed to clear the way and come back to let them out.

_Tell her if she comes back with someone, I kill you both._

Harry translated, desperate. She left, realising there was no way anyone would let this snake go out of its cell. The way up wasn't really hard to find. She knew she had to get the boys out, it was her fault after all. How did they end up here?? She had suspected Harry didn't love her, after all. He seemed to care more about her brother than about her. Knowing it for real was no big surprise. She didn't understand why she had reacted that way. She regretted listening to Moaning Myrtle. This ghost was the worst, always causing trouble.

Finally she reached the exit. Well, what was supposed to be the exit, since it was closed. She banged on the door (the back of the sink? not the moment to wonder what exactly it was anyway...)

_Myrtle!!_ she shouted as loud as she could.  _Open the door! You knew how to open it earlier, do it again!!_

She could hear the ghost's voice behind.

_Of course I know how to open it, I died because of it!_

_Open it now!_ she could hear Sirius's voice, menacing (though there was nothing much you could do against a ghost...) She was thankful the teachers were still there, it would make her task easier. Finally, she saw the light, and went out of the darkness.

_Where are Harry and Ronald?_ asked Remus, suspiciously.

 

Meanwhile, the boys were still deep down in the tunnels. The snake had let go of Harry's ankle, but it kept looking at them, and they had to avoid its deathly stare.

They were sitting next to each other, shoulders touching, not finding in them the courage to talk. At least, they were not trembling. Harry reached out for Ron's hand.

_I would feel better like this..._ he mumbled, to justify himself.

_I don't mind,_ said Ron. He squeezed Harry's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to precise, as you noticed I took a lot of liberty with the story, and since Voldemort is dead, it means there are no horcruxes, hence the snake just being there, and wanting to go out.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to upload as soon as I can, but it's going to be a busy week, so next time will probably be next weekend! And thanks for the support :)


	9. Surrounded by death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm reeeeeaally sorry I didn't update this sooner, it's been more than a week, my exams are over now and I even had the time to re read both Harry Potter and the Pilosopher's Stone AND the Chamber of Secrets, so I have absolutely no excuse. But it also allowed me to spend more time away from my computer which definitely isn't a bad thing! As usual, I hope you like this chapter, and feel free to give me your opinion!

Time passed. It was cold, down there. The snake was getting impatient. Harry and Ron were still holding hands, desperate as to what they should do. They were trying to move, slowly, and get away from the beast, little by little. They could feel their wands in their pockets, but any brusque movement would alarm Nagini, and they could just die on the spot. It was not worth the risk. So they hoped, and they waited.

 

Up there, the door to the Chamber's tunnel was open again. Ginny was trying to stay calm, and the teachers had finally decided to take action. They had decided to go down the tunnels as silently as they could, but the plan didn't really go further. Ginny was trying not to panic, knowing perfectly that their actions could mean the end of two of her favorite boys. Ron and Harry had so much awaiting them, there was no way they would end like this. She had wanted to go with them, but McGonagall wouldn't hear any of it and she actually had realised she was tired and barely could stand so she didn't insist. Her teacher probably knew more about the Chamber after all. She was alive the last time it had been opened. Ginny went to Mrs Pomfrey, and she healed her. She gave her a sleeping pill, and soon she was asleep.

 

Meanwhile, their teachers were in the darkness. Minerva, Severus, Remus and Sirius had been through a lot, but down to the Chamber, they had never been. They had never faced a basilik. They had seen the Dark Lord, but feared his snake. Even if its master was long gone, who knew what it was capable of. They didn't know what to do, and deep inside, they just hoped that the troublesome pairing had come up with a solution to its deathly stare. Eventually they reached the entry of the Chamber itself. All they could hear was a furious hiss. They pushed the door silently, they were hoping to be as discreet as possible.

 

Harry hadn't been able to stay seated, doing nothing this whole time. They had to do something, and Ron couldn't agree more (even if the snake wasn't exactly reassurring). And the floor was cold, it was terribly uncomfortable. They had always gotten in trouble, year after year. First year, trouble with a gigantic spider in the Forbidden Forrest. It actually belonged to Hagrid, but that didn't mean it was friendly to other people. Second year they had missed the train, and couldn't find a better idea than using Ron's flying car. During third year, Harry had ended up in Dumbledore's office because of a stupid argument with Snape, and he had accidentally fallen into his Pensieve and witnessed events showing his parents. He had then decided to dig it with Ron, realising he didn't know a lot about them, and of course they had ended up in trouble again. Sirius and Remus were willing to answer their questions, but that wasn't enough for Harry. He wanted to witness things the way he had in  Dumbledore's office. And since he knew Snape and his mother had been close, he wanted to see his memories, but let's say, the Potions Teacher wasn't exactly willing to show them. His kindness to the son of his first love wasn't infinite.

Last year, then. The triwizard cup. Harry had helped Cedric. Not much trouble this year, only adventures. It seemed like he needed adventures just as much as adventures were seeking him. And then he had started dating Ginny. And then he had realised he didn't like her, and his cowardice had led them into this awful situation.  _Always remember,_ he noted mentally.  _Being a coward will not lead to anything good._

So... Of course, they had decided to act. They had no way to know where Ginny was or what she had managed to achieve, and believed they could only rely on themselves. And at some point Harry told the snak they would stand up. They needed to relax, their legs were uncomfortable. And they still had to avoid its gaze anyway.

 _You will do as I say!_ hissed Nagini.

 _I don't see why I should do that._ Harry hissed back. He was getting really tired of this. He helped Ron stand, and they both put their hands in their pockets, to grab their wands. This had been enough.

The snake got closer.

 _Ssssssssit,_ it said. But they didn't. And they tried to look calm.

 _We have to get rid of it_ , Harry said eventually. They had vaguely studied the death curse in class, but they both knew it was dangerous. Harry could testify that. There's no way going back after this spell. He was just a miracle. And he had never killed anyone. Neither had Ron, of course. He was so scared of spiders he wouldn't even dare to kill them.

Their shoulders were touching, they were unsure. And suddenly they felt a presence behing them.

 

AVADA KEDAVRA

It was Snape. He had shouted the spell, without any second thought, in the direction of the snake.

The green light. Harry remembered everything. He had to lean against Ron to make sure he wouldn't fall. His parents... But it wasn't exactly the moment to think about this.

Nagini was lying down in front of them. He didn't move. Harry tried to feel regret, but he couldn't.

Sirius and Remus rushed towards them.

_Are you okay?_

_What got into you seriously?_

The both talked at the same time. And the boys could do nothing but smile back, relieved.

 

The way up was much more pleasant. With the snake gone, the light had magically come back, and the stress and panic were gone. Suddenly, Harry and Ron realised how tired they were.

The teachers were relieved too. They had tried to find this room for more than 10 years now without success, and now that it had been reopened and cleared of its dangers, Hogwarts was safer than ever. Finally, they reached the way out.

Moaning Myrtle appeared at the sight of Harry, but he gave her his most tired and annoyed look, and for once she understood and backed off to her favorite lavatory.

Dumbledore was waiting for them upstairs. He had somehow been left behing, and they now realised he could have been of great help. But they had managed.

 _You again,_ he smiled, looking at Harry and Ron.  _Some things never change,_ he added, winking at Sirius and Remus, who were suddenly reminded of their old days, when they were the ones getting in trouble.

 _Boys, you go straight to Mrs Pomfresh, you need to be checked,_ said professor McGonagall.  _We teachers will talk about this._

Harry and Ron suddenly worried about the importance of what they had done, and the trouble they had got themselves in. Again.

 _Don't worry, you won't be punished,_ added their Head of House when she saw their faces.  _Now off with you, you need some rest._

 

The boys went to the nursery, not really knowing what to say to each other. Sometimes, silence was best. They got their sleeping pills too, and soon they were dreaming.

Talking could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I didn't think it would be this long, because this chapter made me struggle a lot. I had to end this snake thing and didn't know how to. It wasn't even planned at the beginning... Anyway, I hope you like it! And I wanted the story to end soon but I don't know how I'll manage that! Next chapter coming soon!


	10. Breathing again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already chapter 10!!
> 
> Okay I feel like my chapter titles really suck... I just read Fangirl and it was so good, I can relate a lot to with Cath so it's pretty cool... If you haven't read it, I strongly recommend it! Oh and by the way I'm going to do a Harry Potter book/photo challenge this month on my Bookstagram, so if you want to follow me I'm @Clemireads ♥

Harry woke up, feeling drowsy. And then, he remembered everything. How long had he been sleeping?

The nursery was empty, except for Ron who was sitting on the bed next to him. He was looking at him. And then he realised Harry was looking too, and he blushed. Harry couldn't help blushing as well. He needed to say something.

_Hum Ron... You know... Sorry_ _about yesterday, and thank you... I mean... Thanks for staying with me..._

Really, he didn't know what to say. And this blushing thing was getting worse. Maybe he was still under the effect of that sleeping pill. A few more hours of sleep would do no harm.

_Harry... We need to talk,_ said Ron finally.

Harry felt that these past few days had only been about "we need to talk". But it was true, they needed to talk. He needed time to think for himself; but also needed terribly to talk to Ginny, and to Ron. Talking about Ginny, the nursery was empty so she had probably been released before them. They were alone.

How long had they been sleeping? Daylight was getting in through the windows, so at least a night had passed. Maybe more. Harry knew that the effects of Mrs Pomfrey's pills couls last for days. Just as long as the patient needed to sleep, and in his case, Harry wouldn't have been surpsised if it was something like three days.

The awkward silence was broken by the nurse entering.

_I see you are finally awake boys, someone will be happy to see you. You have been sleeping for two days, both of you, so I gather some people have started to worry!_

She was interrupted by their best friend Hermione storming into the room.

_Finally! You both have made up! And you're awake! You're lucky it's the weekend, you have only missed one day of class. I will give you my notes of course. Professor Snape gave homework especially for you both since you weren't there to do the cleaning..._

She kept talking about the things they had missed, but Harry still felt he needed to sleep. The cleaning duty seemed so far away. Finally she was done, and decided they still both needed to rest.  _You need to talk with him_ she mouthed to Harry, and she left in a rush, the same way she had entered.

_I wouldn't be surprised if our next visitor were Ginny,_ said Ron. But his sister didn't come.

Instead, they got visits from their teachers.

 

Sirius and Remus came, and then Professor McGonagall and even the headmaster, Dumbledore. Just like every adventure-ish time they had disobeyed the rules in the past few years, they told them they souldn't, but also told them they did well to save Ginny. A nod of aknowledgement was they only thing they could get from Snape when they got out of the nursery. They were allowed to go back to their dorms in the evening.

 

The Griffyndors were all gathered in their common room, waiting for them. As usual, everyone was happy. They were hugged and clapped and then everyone went to bed. Except for Ginny who had been sitting in a corner the whole time.

When everyone else left the room (even Lavender and Hermione) she walked to Harry and Ron.

_Thanks for saving me, you both._

She hugged them together, but she also seemed hesitant. Like she wanted to add something.

_You both were really brave_ , she said shyly.

That was strange. But also nice. Ginny had never been that shy with them before. But now things were different. And yes they had saved her life. But it was also their fault she had ended up there. Maybe it was only partly, but still, they both felt a pand of guilt. Ginny was completely changed.

_It's gonna be okay_ , said Ron eventually because he didn't know what to say.  _The snake is dead, we are all alright. Mrs Pomfrey checked on you right?_

Of course she had. Ginny just felt weird because things had changed. Now she was alone. Ron and Harry had always had each other, they were the pair. Even if they were also friends with Hermione, the bond between the boys was different. And Ginny knew she wasn't the only one to see it.

The reason Lavender had broken up with her brother may have been obscure at first but now it was perfectly clear. She couldn't handle being Ron's next best thing. It was always Harry first, Harry this, Harry that. And Harry always needed Ron's approval every time he did something. He was always the first person he turned to when he had a question. People may think it was because he was his actual first friend here, both in Hogwarts and the Wizarding world. But there was something more to it.

Both were biting their upper lip the same way. They clearly looked worried about her, but it was no need. She was just heartbroken, and they clearly weren't the ones who could help with it.

Why oh why, she wondered, couldn't they see it for themselves?

Not the time to torture herself about her ex and her brother's relationship. She should stop wondering about it, she thought. She smiled and bid their goodnight.

 

Ron was worried, but Harry had realised something more. For once, he didn't need his friend's help.

_You know,_ he muttered, _I think she may just be recovering from our breakup. Weird breakup. I mean... I'm really sorry... It's all my fault..._

Ron interrupted him.

_It's not your fault. I knew it too and I did nothing._

Suddenly he didn't know what to say.

_It's not your fault you didn't love her anymore..._

Harry wondered if he loved her at all. In another way than as a little sister, that is. Of course he liked her. The Weasleys were like family to him. Except for Ron. There was definitely something more with him. But he didn't interrupt, so Ron continued.

_You know, it may sound weird, but I think Lavender was right when she broke up with me. I think maybe I like someone else..._

 

But he was interrupted by their roommate Neville.

_When are you going to bed? We wanted to hear more about the snake and the Chamber, everyone's curious..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to think about this chapter. The story is most likely to end soon by the way. I'm not sure how I will set things up though. As usual, comments are greatly appreciated ♥


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

The others kept them awake for a few hours more, making them repeat again and again, their story, avoiding the details concerning their dispute and Harry’s weird breakup with Ginny, telling them about the snake, exaggerating the danger, keeping suspense even though everyone knew that the story would end well. Finally, they all fell asleep, except for Harry and Ron.

The room was silent, but Harry felt Ron moving in the bed next to his, trying to find sleep. He couldn’t sleep either, he was too scared to see the snake again, too scared to have nightmares. True, they had been on a few adventures before, but nothing that dangerous. A few strange creatures Harry had shown them. In first year, they had helped him snuggle a dragon out of Hogwarts, but it was only a baby. In third year, they had helped a hippogriff escape, but the beast liked Harry and respected him, so it was not that dangerous. When Harry had helped Cedric in fourth year, it was only theoretically. He knew spells, but had never been in any actual dangerous situation. Not like this. And knowing the snake was related to the Dark Lord only made him think about his parents and that didn’t make things any better.

_Ron…_ he murmured.

As expected, the boy answered right away. _You can’t sleep either?_

_I was thinking… Do you mind if I sleep in your bed tonight? I mean… I keep thinking about the snake, and about You Know Who, and about my parents and…_

_Hey. It’s okay. You don’t need to say anything. I know._

And it was true. Ron knew Harry as much as he knew himself. Maybe even better. Harry didn’t need to explain, after all they had been through in the past few days, it was only normal that he couldn’t find sleep. It was normal for both of them, and in a way, Ron also felt his best friend’s pain deep in his chest, and knew he would do anything to make it go away.

Harry slipped under Ron’s sheet. The space wasn’t big, but here, he felt more at peace. Ron took his hand, and in a few minutes, the boy was asleep. Their shoulders were touching. Ron, on the other hand, couldn’t find sleep. He stared into the darkness, realising that Harry brought him peace too.

_We really need to talk,_ he murmured to no one.

 

The sun was high when they woke up on Sunday, and all their roommates had discreetly left the room, without a comment. They woke up at the same time, not even surprised to be in the same bed. They got dressed, and it was already time for lunch.

 

After lunch, all their friends suddenly realised they had something to do – Neville remembered he had to write a letter to his grandmother after being elbowed five time by Hermione. And once again, they were alone. They knew the time had come, but didn’t know how to start. Their steps led them to the beach undisturbed, and they sat on the shore.

_You know, I’ve been thinking…_ started Harry.

_Harry, you know…_ said Ron at the same time.

_You first._

_No, you first…_

They laughed, and all the awkwardness was gone. Harry braced himself and started again.

_I know this may sound weird and unexpected and really, I think I just really want your opinion about this, but… what’s our relationship actually?_

This really did sound like it was coming out of nowhere. Worse than what he had expected, but oh well. At least, he had expressed his thoughts.

Ron blushed and laughed awkwardly at the same time. At least, he talked.

_That’s what I mean,_ he started slowly. _I mean, that’s what I wanted to talk about…_

Ron had never been really good at talking, and his blushing was getting stronger by the second. Incidentally, it also expressed both their feelings. Their respective feelings. Their hesitant feelings. Their mutual feelings.

Harry leaned in, towards his friend, and his one true love. Ron closed his eyes, relieved that he didn’t have to say any more. Their lips touched softly, and Harry realised it was all he had ever dreamed in the world. It tasted like his dreams come true. Blissed filled him, and he knew he had found what he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go, I finally finished this story, I'm sorry it took so long to update this last chapter, I had my exams first, and then the end of my uni year, and now I have found a summer job in Germany, I have been there for three weeks... Yeah, sorry, I've been completely inactive here, but now I am back, hopefully for good! I hope you found the ending satisfying enough, I'm sorry you had to wake so long for such a short chapter! Anyway, I hope you liked this story overall, this was the first fanfiction I ever started (I've written others on the way). Feedback would be greatly appreciated, I love you all ♥


End file.
